To Feel Whole
by Serena Thorn
Summary: Everyone wants to feel whole. Tonight, Cassidy and Anton are no different. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: All I own is the concept. The rest belongs to Disney._A/N: This is just something I worked up late last night. I'll warn you now that it's not as explicit as most of my other works here, but still I hope you enjoy._Tonight she didn't care that he was her former teacher. She couldn't care that he was the father of one of her friends. Tonight she needed to feel wanted, to have someone needing her even if just for one purpose.The age difference didn't matter, just the familiarity of his body being pressed to hers. The feel of his hands running down her slender form, his lips brushing her neck, his breath falling over her perfect skin, there was no such thing as too far for them anymore.Anton had been feeling it himself for weeks. Their first night had been unintentional. At least that was what they continued to tell themselves. That's that they needed to believe. Still the lie was just that and they both knew it.Cassidy had wanted him since even before he had set foot in that classroom and the feeling had been more than mutual.Keeping it secret hadn't been an issue. Fighting their desires on the other hand had proven almost impossible.What they were to one another not even they could guess, but they knew what they did for one another and on nights like this, that was more than enough.

He knew how to touch her in ways that had her writing beneath his hands and pleading for more and she knew how to kiss him in ways that made him wish they never had to part.

Any night that she had needed him, he had been there. True, Mesogog would always be a concern for him until he had him completely under control but so far he had managed to keep him at bay in Cassidy's presence.

Even if they had wanted to, they had quickly discovered that there could be no holding back with one another.

Wanting to forget her own troubles and completely give in to her primal side, Cassidy would take the initiative and ride her older lover as hard and as fast as she could.Anton had never minded her voracious sexual appetite. At first he had worried about leaving bruises on her hips when his fingers would dig in deep when his edge would near as he continued to guide her back and forth atop him.

Cassidy however had proven all too soon that she had enjoyed it. The more he held on only further confirmed to her that she was in strong, capable hands, reminding her more that for once she was truly wanted and needed. It didn't matter what for. All that mattered then was that. The fact that it was Anton Mercer who wanted her for such unspeakable pleasure that only fueled her own.

The only time she could find herself capable of taking her hands from him, to be content in temporarily losing that extra bit of contact, was when she would grip the top of his headboard to truly grind harder into him and take him deeper into her.

Despite how much Anton enjoyed watching her move above him, it hadn't been easy for him to keep his eyes open come that point. Not when he felt the white-hot passion truly threatening to consume him as he continued to feel the young woman bouncing above him, gripping him evermore tightly and feeling for himself what he evoked within her.

As for Cassidy, she had already been overtaken by all that was surging through her. That was what she craved, what she had continued to come to him for. She knew there wasn't another who could fill her with all that Anton did. That want, that need, that fire. It wasn't that he was older, it wasn't that he was clearly experienced, there was something more. It was in the way he carried himself, his air of confidence, so much mystery that she couldn't help but want to know every bit of.

Anton had never wanted to stop when he was with her. She made it so easy for him to put everything else from his mind. The Rangers, his soldiers who continued to fail him, even his son's animosity and indifference towards him. She didn't exactly make him feel younger, but she certainly made him feel alive and for once he actually enjoyed the fact that he was.

Maybe it wasn't love, maybe it was codependence, maybe it was an addiction that neither of them should be continuing to feed, but damn it, nothing so wrong had ever felt so right to either of them.

With every thrust, with every sharp moan, with every labored breath, they knew it was all worth it. Damn anyone who told them it was wrong, damn those who couldn't understand, none of that mattered now.

It was in how he would moan her name that made her feel whole, the fact that he never wanted her to leave if she could always make him feel this way. It wasn't just about the sex, though they both knew that the other wondered how true that was/

Anton seemed to have more doubts about it than Cassidy did, but it was when her velvet sheath would squeeze him to perfection as he moved beneath her that they would fade completely from his mind.There was nothing for either of them to think outside of what they were giving to one another and receiving in return. It was no secret that they knew how to please one another and every night that she would come to him they knew neither would be disappointed.

When all was said and done by the end of those nights, they would both only be capable of lying there for several moments, their bodies shimmering with beads of sweat and pleasurably drained of all strength.

Finally she would lay beside him, an arm draped possessively over his well-toned chest and he would lift her heavy, damp blonde strands from her face and kiss her as passionately as he could manage.

Some nights she would stay until morning, other she would leave as soon as she had regained enough strength to walk. But no matter when she would leave, both knew their mutual need for each other would lead her back to him and to his bed.

It didn't matter why, what mattered was how they understood one another. How they could tell with a simple look what it was they wanted and needed. The fact that what they wanted and needed just happened to be each other made things both easier and more difficult.Still, in the end, both knew it was worth it to have the other, to have that one person who could make them feel whole.The End


End file.
